


About nine & a half

by eddieklives



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attorneys at Law AU, Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Car Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Overstimulation, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Rough Sex, Top Richie Tozier, blowjob, brought to you by eddie kaspbrak is dick crazy, eddie found out he has no gag reflex and went crazy, handjob, if eddie says he wants the cock richie will give him the cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieklives/pseuds/eddieklives
Summary: Richie and Eddie spend lunch and dinner together.[[Side prose for social media AU Attorneys At Law on Twitter]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	About nine & a half

“Oh my God.” Richie moaned, as Eddie mouthed at his neck and pulled him closer by his tie. "What if someone sees us?"

"God, I don't fucking care." He held Richie's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. "I don't care." He took his hands down to Richie's zipper and opened it, undoing the buttons as well. 

Richie assisted by bucking his hips and pulling down his pants and boxers. "What do you want, Eddie?" He asked, but Eddie was already bending down and sucking on the tip of Richie's dick. 

"Eds…" He moaned, throwing his head against the headrest of his seat. "What about condoms?"

Eddie pulled away and looked up at him, mouth full of spit. He spat down on Richie's dick and started jerking it slowly. "We got tested, baby. Have you slept with anyone but me since then?"

"No, I wouldn't. But you-"

"I haven't slept with anyone but you in 3 years."

Richie's mouth fell open and the moan that left it when Eddie took him to the back of his throat was almost a grunt. "H- Baby, oh my G…" He grabbed a fist full of Eddie's hair. "Look at you."

Eddie was bobbing his head up and down and moaning along with it like Richie was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. 

"Eddie, baby. I'm gonna-" 

Eddie nodded and pulled away. He looked up at Richie, flushed and sweaty and smiling at him.

"You're so fucking perfect. You were taking me so deep, baby." 

"I want you to fuck my throat."

Richie whined and hit his head a few times. "Eddie-"

Eddie let his tongue hang out from his mouth and flicked it on the tip of Richie's dick. Richie couldn't breathe. "Fuck my mouth. Please, fuck my mouth."

"God, baby… Come on, I'll take care of you." 

"Mmm…" Was the last thing Eddie voiced before he swallowed Richie's dick, feeling it in his throat. He read online that if he moaned, his gag reflex would pretty much not kick in. He was pleased to confirm this theory.

Richie leaned back on the car seat and fucked up into Eddie's mouth. Eddie's moans alone would have been enough to make Richie cum, but alas he also had the magical mouth of Eddie Kaspbrak full of him. Eddie made a choking noise and Richie slowed down a little but was still relentless in his thrusts. 

Eddie pulled away breathless, spit dripping down his chin and onto Richie's cock. Richie ran his fingers through Eddie's hair and tugged on it. Eddie smiled and started jerking Richie off. "Can I see you tonight?"

Richie felt insane. This was Eddie Kaspbrak, one of the most successful attorneys in the state, rich, gorgeous; and he was looking at Richie after swallowing his dick, and he was asking him for more. 

"You can do whatever you want, Eddie."

"I want to bottom."

"I- Baby."

"I want to bottom for you." He sat up and started unzipping his pants. He pulled them down and Richie could see the thong and the shirt garters. He looked fucking delicious. All strapped up around his thighs and with that tiny piece of fabric covering his dick. 

"God, Eddie." Richie sounded frustrated.

"No good?" He frowned.

Richie laughed like he was a crazy person. "Where the fuck have you been all my life?"

"Looking for you."

The thong was soaked. Eddie's cock had been leaking like crazy from sucking Richie's dick. "Oh my God, Eddie." Richie caressed the tip of Eddie's dick over the fabric of the thong; it was just his thumb, but he felt Eddie's dick twitch. "Fuck, baby. Fuck, I wanna suck you off." 

"Next time." 

"What do you want, honey, I'll do anything." 

Eddie took off his pants and underwear but kept the garters in place. Richie felt like he was on fire when Eddie pulled himself up and straddled him. Richie still had his pants on, they were only down to his mid-thighs. 

Richie squeezed Eddie's ass with both hands and pulled him closer. Their dicks brushed together and a sound from deep within Eddie's throat came out. He was in pain at this point, aching to be touched by the man of his dreams, sitting under him.

"I want to bottom for you, baby, but I don't think I can without lube." Eddie whispered.

"Not with that attitude."

"Tonight. For now, I want your fingers." 

"Eddie, I'm gonna cum all over your shirt." 

"Please, do." 

Richie's brain blue-screened. Eddie took Richie's hand in his and shoved Richie's fingers in his mouth. Then he spat on them, a lot, and waited. Richie reached behind Eddie and inserted his index finger just past the rim, before pushing it all in. Eddie clenched his thighs, pushing Richie's knees together and putting pressure on Richie's dick. 

"Hh…" Eddie gasped. "More, more, baby, give me another one. I can take it."

Richie felt like he had won the jackpot. The spit in his fingers was dripping down his hand so he gathered all he could and thrust a second finger inside Eddie. Once he adjusted, Richie curled them and began thrusting in and out of Eddie. 

"Oh, o- Yeah. Yes, fuck." Eddie pressed his chest closer to Richie's and started grinding on his thigh. "Mmm, baby."

"Is it good?"

"So good… So good, Richie, I wish it was your cock. I wanna take your cock, tonight." 

"Eddie, fuck, I'm gonna blow-"

"Fingerfuck me, baby."

Richie thrust his fingers in and out of Eddie. Then, the smaller man took his own hand to his dick and spread his own pre-cum along his shaft. He took both his and Richie's cock in his fist and started working them up and down, at the same time, pressed together. 

Richie took his free hand to the back of Eddie's neck and pulled him closer, shoving his tongue in his mouth, as if Eddie owed him oxygen. 

"Richie, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." 

"You're so good for me, Eddie. Cum for me, baby."

"Oh my G-"

Eddie came, hard and loud, with Richie still fingering him deep and good, making him roll his eyes and fuck into his fist. Eddie used his cum to slick up Richie's cock some more and jerk him a few more times before Richie too was orgasming all over his own sweater. 

"Fuck." Richie chuckled when he realized the mess they had made of their clothes.

Eddie leaned their foreheads together and hissed when Richie pulled his fingers out of him. Eddie reached for his glove compartment and pulled out baby wipes.

"You're joking. You carry those in your car."

"Aren't you so glad I do?"

"A little bit, but why?"

"I seem to have found my libido since I met you, and it has caused a few too many orgasms."

"In your car?"

"Shut up?"

*******

Eddie was straddling Richie on the couch, kissing him slowly. The wet noises of their tongues moving together were turning him on in a way kissing had never done before. He wanted Richie to consume him, wanted all of him, all the time. He felt a little crazy, but fuck if he didn't feel good. 

"Are you nervous?" Richie whispered into the silence of the apartment.

"No." Eddie pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I just wanna take my time. I don't always get to stay with you.”

“I like it when you do.”

“I like it too, baby.” Eddie smiled down at him and kissed him deeply, meeting Richie’s parted lips with his own.

“Do you want it slow?” Richie looked up at him and Eddie was overwhelmed with the way Richie made his heartbeat.

“I want you to make me forget my fucking name.”

Richie blinked slowly, then he squeezed Eddie’s ass and stood up from the couch. “Well, since that’s the case.” Richie smiled. “We should move this to my bed.”

Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s hips and let Richie take care of him.

___

Richie had him right where he wanted him. Eddie was kneeling on the bed, his face pressed down on a pillow, his ass up. Richie had pulled down Eddie’s thong earlier and flung it across the room, in a move that had had Eddie calling him a “dick”. Richie had slapped his ass at the comment and Eddie had fucking  _ moaned _ at it.

Richie was two fingers deep in Eddie, feeling him break down all over again like he had done in his car a few hours before. Eddie had been reduced to sighs and gasps, something Richie felt incredibly fond of.

“Good, baby?”

Eddie nodded, shoving his face harder on the pillow when Richie inserted a third finger. “I’m s-so...I’m- Mmm…”

Richie spread his fingers a little bit, stretching out Eddie’s hole. He curled them inside Eddie again, to which he cried out. “You’re so tight.”

“I want you to open me up so good, baby.”

“God, Eddie…”

“I’ve wanted this for so long. I love topping you, but fuck, I need this. I need you. God, Richie, fuck me, just get in me.”

Richie pulled his fingers out of Eddie and dragged his fingernails down his back with his other hand. “Do you want me like this or on your back?”

“Richie.” Eddie peeked from the pillow. “Fucking. Rail me.”

Richie blinked a few times, feeling a little lightheaded. He reached over to the nightstand for a condom, but Eddie grabbed his wrist.

“Fuck me raw. I want your cum all over me.”

“Are you checking off a to-do list?” Richie joked.

Eddie went quiet, sat up and looked at him. “Is this too much? Do you not want t-”

Richie held his face. “I do, but… Eddie, we don’t have to do all of the things. How much porn have you been watching?” Eddie actually thought about the answer and Richie laughed again. “Oh my god, you horny bastard.”

“I want to be good for you.”

“You are! You could just give me handjobs forever and I’d be fine.”

“I still want you to fuck me raw.” 

“You fucking scare me, dude, it’s like you have the hormones of a 22-year-old.”

“Might as well. I barely had a sex life until now.”

Richie looked into his eyes, he paused, and then he smiled. “We’re gonna fucking do this. I’m gonna fucking rail you. If I throw my back out, you’re paying for my treatment.”

Eddie started laughing hard, holding on to his belly, but once Richie flipped him over and placed a firm hand on his lower back, he wasn’t laughing anymore. Richie took the lube, poured some of it on Eddie’s hole and a second, more generous, amount on his dick. He gripped Eddie’s hips with both hands and thrust his dick inside him, just past the entrance. Eddie made a choked out surprised noise, which turned into a sigh when Richie pushed further inside him. He stopped to give Eddie time to both adjust and take a fucking breath.

“Are you good?”

“Oh my God.” Eddie sighed. “Who needs a dick that big?”

Richie snorted. “It’s not big, you’re just not used to it and you’re tight.”

“It’s big.”

“It’s not big, you had it down your throat this afternoon.”

“I can’t believe we’re arguing about the size of your dick when you’re seven inches deep in my ass.”

“Nine.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“And...a half.”

“Nah, that’s not big at all, Ri- Eechie.”

Richie pulled out halfway and thrust back in. His hand travelled up Eddie’s back slowly until he reached the middle of his shoulder blades. Then he pressed down, effectively pinning Eddie to the mattress.

“Thank you.” Eddie whispered.

Richie smiled fondly at the beautiful man in front of him, this man who wanted him like this, so badly, so urgently. He began moving with slow and shallow strokes, not wanting to hurt Eddie, or at least not wanting to hurt him until he asked for it. Eddie moaned Richie’s name against the soft pillow underneath him, spilling out like fucking caramel. 

“H- more, baby. More, I can take it.” Eddie reached behind him to thumb at Richie’s thighs.

He loved Richie’s body. It was thick and strong and hairy, Eddie was obsessed with everything about him, from the wrinkles in his eyes to his bony feet. Richie dug his fingers into Eddie’s thighs and fucked into him harder as Eddie wanted him too. Eddie became a mess almost instantly, moaning loudly, fisting the sheets, calling Richie’s name, begging for more.

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Richie, harder, baby, it’s so good.”

“You like it baby?”

“I- I like it, baby. Deeper, deeper.”

Richie fell forward with his hands on the mattress, next to Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie was lying almost completely flat on the bed, except for his hips, which he was keeping raised on the mattress, grinding them back and meeting Richie’s thrusts. The bedframe was rocking back and forth and hitting the wall, when Richie’s right hand found Eddie’s and he locked their fingers together.

“Baby- Shit.” Richie grunted.

“You can cum.”

Richie was breathing heavily against Eddie’s ear, almost crying with pleasure. “What about y- you?”

Eddie squeezed Richie’s hand and bit down on the pillow. Richie took the hint and let go, his thrusts becoming jagged and deep, sloppy. Eddie took his hand to his cock and started jerking himself off, his pre-cum serving as lube. Richie hit it a few more times before he was cumming inside a moaning Eddie. Richie kept thrusting all the way through his orgasm, speaking in Eddie’s ear. “Oh, baby- Eddie- I’m yours, baby, ah-”

Eddie rocked his hips, fucking into his own fist. Richie wrapped an arm around him, still fucking into Eddie before his dick started softening, and wrapped his hand around Eddie’s cock as well, the both of them working it up and down until Eddie was a whimpering mess between Richie’s strong arms. Eddie came loudly and messily, dragging Richie’s cum-coated fingers up to his mouth and sucking.

Richie pulled out of Eddie slowly, both of them hissing. Eddie was a puddle on the bed, his dick having leaked pre-cum all over the sheets, leaving a large wet stain. Richie flipped him over and moved down on the bed, leaving kisses down Eddie’s entire body. Eddie smiled when Richie reached his dick and started licking it slowly, running his tongue from the underside and across the entire length of him.

“You are insane…” Eddie sighed, when Richie took his soft dick between his lips and sucked. 

“You taste so good.”

Eddie bucked his hips, his eyes filling with tears. “Baby, that’s- that- wow.”

“I know. Let it feel good, okay?”

Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s hair as Richie introduced him to overstimulation. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this AU on twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/attorneysAU)


End file.
